Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a programmable electronic control unit for automatic watering systems, preferably for watering systems with plural lines.
For the maintenance of lawns, gardens, kitchen gardens and other cultivated spaces, the employment of automatic watering systems controlled by a programmable electronic control unit is increasingly widespread.
The control unit can be either of a simple type capable to control one watering system, for instance with one single line, on the bases of watering programs pre-set by the producer, that the user can only select according to his/her own needs, or of a more complex type, both in terms of performance and number of lines, and to offer the user the possibility to program the control unit on his/her own.
It is quite clear that in this latter case the easiness of programming becomes a primary need, such as to decisively influence the choice in the purchase of the control unit.